Talk:Divine Might
Everyone needs moonlight ore instead of pentashere for redo? I can't just get moonlight ore and join a group going? if u alrady do ZM14 can u go back and do this to get the earring? Questions like this should be put into the forums. But to answer your question, yes. --Mierin 06:12, 14 May 2006 (PDT) It is much better to save TT for last, as he is confined to the room in the middle and will just stand there harmlessly if you pull the ones you are kiting and killing to the hallway you enter from. XP loss vs. ZM14 I can't find anything in the updates about ZM BCNMs having no xp loss, just CoP, and I'm pretty sure we lost xp on a failed ZM6 run. I've put a verification needed mark on the comment. --Lunaryn 22:47, 4 May 2008 (UTC) There is no Experience Point Loss on any Zilart Mission, Ark Angels included. However, Divine Might is technically a quest and thus does not fall under the rule. You will still lose experience points in Divine Might. Source for Zilart missions being included in the rule found here: Jun. 6, 2007 (JST) Version Update It is the 6th bulleted item from the top. --ZaneLlag 07:45, 27 June 2008 (UTC) I just went in against Ark Angel EV and got myself killed, lost no EXP. Definitely no EXP loss for the actual mission. --FFXI-Armando 21:17, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Reacquisition - Weather I just visited the well today, 23.5.2009, and there was lightning weather on. At 1:00 AM game time, the weather vanished and the well activated. It was mentioned that the day change Has to start with clear weather in order for the well to fill. Blasta 10:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else have the most terrible luck with the weather here? I've tried every night for several full moons before and every time weather will pop up with a few seconds before 0:00. Does this zone have special weather conditions, like an NM pop. Or am I just eternally unlucky? After a mad rush to the well, I traded my Light Ore at 3:03 and was successful, despite being clearly past the 3:00 time limit. I don't know what the real time limit is (nor do I feel particularly inclined to test it, especially if it involves a Light Ore), but 3:00 isn't entirely accurate. Finbar 21:21, 1 March 2010 (UTC) Getting into the wrong battle Apparently if it is possible for someone to enter for Ark Angels, and that person selects "Ark Angels (1)" etc., others will follow into the wrong battlefield. If you are not able to select "Divine Might", do NOT enter the battlefield! This could be due to trying to enter before the person trading the Ark Pentasphere has finished trading. Wait a bit and try again. It may also be a good idea to ensure that the person trading is the alliance leader. --Elwynn 17:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC)